não tenho um título ainda
by carlottamayfair
Summary: Ora, vocês sabem que o bishonen soberano de CDZ é Afrodite de Peixes, e sabem qual é o país de origem deste Cavaleiro...
1. parte 1

O Santuário mudou um pouco desde a última Batalha. Saori Kido achou por bem dar uma amenizada no visual árido, pedregoso e serpenteante que circundava o longo caminho ascendente pelas Doze Casas.

Ela mandou que se fizesse um trabalho de florestamento em torno, e apesar das condições adversas do solo grego, que não favoreciam os projetos ousados de transformar os arrabaldes em uma versão mediterrânea da mata atlântica, Saori bateu o punho em sua escrivaninha e berrou para os cientistas, engenheiros e demais técnicos da Instituição Galard:

- EU SOU UMA DEUSA OU NÃO SOU?

E por desaforo ressuscitou os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes. O de Virgem, não era necessário ressuscitar, pois como Buda que ele era, controlava seu ciclo de nascimentos e mortes - já havia ganhado ascensão no dharmachakra.

Quanto ao Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, Saori era puxa-saco de Seiya de Pégaso, e sabia que o mesmo era o herdeiro da Nona Casa, por isso preferia deix�-la vaga, varrida e adornada esperando pelo momento em que o cosmo de Seiya fosse definitivamente promovido.

Ressuscitando seus Cavaleiros de Ouro mortos, Saori provava que era uma deusa na acepção absoluta do termo e que nada poderia servir de pretexto para o derrotismo dos homens enquanto tivessem fé no poder dela.

Shun de Andrômeda estava com Saori por ocasião da reunião e ficava apoiando o discurso exaltado da deusa soberana com palavras bajuladoras, até que ela se incomodou com Shun fazendo eco e falando junto, e lhe pediu delicadamente:

- Shun, pode deixar que eu cuido disso, está bem?

O Cavaleiro de Bronze ficou sentido:

- Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Não é isso, Shun...

- Ikki - e saiu correndo a chorar, pois seu irmão o consolaria como sempre.

- Shun! Volte aqui, eu quero que você me ajude nisto...

E Shun parou, olhando para ela com cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Athena, ainda contornando a situação, estendeu a mão para ele, dessa forma o chamando gestualmente de volta, e o Cavaleiro foi até a mesa dela, atrás da qual ela se achava em pé, com os homens de sua equipe técnica acomodados em várias poltronas pelo amplo e suntuoso gabinete.

Shun queria ser mais útil, queria que sua ajuda fosse mais decisiva, e estava se esforçando como podia mas os outros precisavam lhe dar esse espaço para provar que ele era um homem não mais um menino tímido, tinha ficado sentido que justamente Athena não parecesse compreender isso e repelisse suas tentativas. Mas ela era muito paciente com seus homens.

- Vocês não entendem, seus pusilânimes! Eu não quero ouvir de vocês que isso ou aquilo é impossível, e sim que farão milagres, porque vocês são empregados de uma deusa, vocês me entenderam?

- Hai - acenaram veementemente com as cabeças.

- E é essa nossa missão.

- Entenderam - Shun ergueu o dedo, tentando ser mais intimidante do que a chefa. O dedo de Shun molejava e se dobrava, não conseguia mantê-lo erguido.

- Nós vamos transformar os desertos em campos férteis - continuava ela - vamos transformar as montanhas desoladas em visões verdejantes de exuberância sem fim, vamos transformar as caatingas agrestes em vales festivos de repasto e fartura, as geleiras inóspitas em bosquedos aconchegantes...

- Vamos transformar feijão em ervilha- colaborou Shun com grande esforço.

Athena se calou de repente e os outros ficaram olhando para Shun, que acreditou ter conseguido contribuir com grande sabedoria no desenvolvimento do raciocínio da patroa.

Ela entortou a boca mas Shun não viu, ocupado que estava em nutrir pensamentos de vanglória enquanto contemplava satisfeito o grande quadro de Mitsumasa Kido na parede oposta às janelas e à escrivaninha.

- Right - disse um numa imitação de Doctor Evil.

Aliás, era o próprio Doctor Evil, que havia se infiltrado na organização como parte de seu próximo plano para dominar o mundo. Shun não estava com sua Armadura, não fosse assim a Corrente de Andrômeda haveria denunciado o infiltrante. Mas a manifestação do mesmo atraiu especialmente a atenção de Athena e ela o reconheceu ainda que sob disfarce, afinal de contas era uma deusa.

- Doctor Evil, o senhor deveria saber que não tem chance em querer dominar o mundo, não enquanto os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco existirem. Portanto, me atrevo a dizer isto: o mal nunca vencerá.

Doctor Evil ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de mordacidade:

- Really- e começou a rir. Junto com ele, os demais cientistas, engenheiros e técnicos puseram-se a rir, e foi então que Saori reconheceu Number Two, Frau Farbissina, Scott Evil, Mustafa, Fat Bastard, Mini Me, Goldmember, entre outros de sua própria equipe que pareciam se ter vendido para a organização criminosa de Doctor Evil. Este se levantou, apontou para os dois atrás da escrivaninha e ordenou:

- Prendam-nos!

Imediatamente seus homens sacaram revólveres e algemas para cumprirem as determinações do chefe. Shun não perdeu tempo e gritou seu golpe mais eficaz:

- IKKI!

Athena, ereta e orgulhosa como sempre, sem perder a pose mesmo enquanto as asquerosas mãos de Fat Bastard a algemavam, avisou:

- Você vai ser arrepender por isso, Evil.

- Isso é o que nós veremos - disse ele tirando seu disfarce que o tornava assemelhado a Groucho Marx. - Minha mente brilhante concebeu um plano à prova de falhas, através do qual nada, nem mesmo Austin Powers, poderá me deter.

Um clarão chamejante ganhou a atenção de todos. Uma ave esplendorosa de fogo havia pousado na sacada.

- IKKI- ouviu-se o gritinho excitado de Shun.

- GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX!

As visões de cada membro da equipe de Doctor Evil foram, respectivamente...

Doctor Evil

Austin Powers não era apenas o irmão de Evil, no pesadelo vivido por ele - ambos eram irmãos gêmeos. Pior ainda, gêmeos siameses.

Evil vê imagens macabras, como uma cena em que a parte do corpo dominada por Powers trucida a outra. Uma das cabeças tomba virando defunto, e Powers é obrigado a viver com o ser em decomposição ao seu lado.

Em outra cena, Doctor Evil olha-se no espelho e vê Powers segurando a cabeça do gêmeo siamês falecido, exibindo-a como um troféu de vitória sobre o vilão.

Desesperado, os pesadelos de Evil pioram ainda mais, pois em outro momento é surpreendido ao saber que ele próprio não existe, mas é apenas Austin Powers fantasiado de vilão...

Com a alma dilacerada por não existir, Doctor Evil deixa de existir.

Frau Farbissina

Doctor Evil encarrega Scott de uma missão de espionagem no Triângulo das Bermudas:

- Você irá se passar por Mister Escoto, o enviado de Austin Powers para a região; dessa forma, irá descobrir os planos do inimigo, com o que o esfolaremos vivo.

- Está bem, Doctor Evil - disse Scott Evil.

Dr. Evil aparece com uma serra elétrica na mão.

- Para quê essa serra elétrica, Doctor Evil- pergunta Frau Farbissina.

- Vamos amputar as duas pernas e um dos braços de Scott.

- O quêeeee- apavora-se Farbissina, embora Scott mantivesse a calma.

- Sim, ele deverá assemelhar-se a Mr. Escoto, que não possui ambas as pernas e um dos braços - explica Evil.

- Ohhhh - desmaia Frau.

Enquanto tinha suas pernas serradas, Scott cortava as unhas da mão do braço que seria serrado depois, procurando manter a higiene. Quando Farbissina acorda, o filho já tinha uma das pernas amputadas.

- Nãaaao. Pare com isso, Doctor Evil, deixe o meu filho intacto!

- Agora já não dá mais. Veja só o que faremos com a outra perna...

Frau ataca Dr. Evil e é segura por dois seguranças.

- Me soltem, quero meu filho vivo!

A próxima perna de Scott é serrada bem lentamente, para desespero de Frau Farbissina, que de tanto desespero consegue se desvencilhar dos seguranças e tenta colar uma das pernas do rapaz com durepox.

A outra perna ela utiliza para bater nos dois seguranças, que ficam jazendo no chão sem quem dê a mínima, e também em Doctor Evil.

Mas os conhecimentos anatômicos de Frau eram um tanto parcos, de modo que a perna é colada ao contrário e Scott fica parecendo um misto de curupira com saci.

No entanto, ainda faltava decepar o braço, o que é realizado com golpes de perna decepada de Scott. Dr. Evil ficou contente com o resultado final, e desejou bom trabalho para Scott na região.

- Tenha um bom trabalho na região, Scott- disse Dr. Evil, desejando bom trabalho na região para Scott.

- Oh, meu filho, o que fizeram com você!

- Não se preocupe, mãe, o sol brilhará de novo ao alvorecer.

Frau chorava e gemia de horror depressivo. Quando chega no local da missão, Scott afunda no Oceano, e sem os braços para nadar, morre afogado pelas ondas, enquanto a alma de Frau vai minguando de tanta desolação.

Number Two

A Virtucom passa a sofrer a concorrência da Viciocom, uma empresa do ramo de cotonetes. Eles lançam uma propaganda na televisão, protagonizada por um garotinho gordo que dizia:

- Oi gente. Tudo bem? Vocês sabiam que a Virtucom é comandada por um bando de salafrários vigaristas otários e sacripantas? Pois é, eles são asquerosos e covardes - dizia o garoto com fofura e simpatia - além disso eu os odeio pois eles estupraram minha linda vovó. Eles são facínoras calhordas, muito pulhas e matreiros, são tão odientos que sua vilania não pode nem ser descrita, de tão nefastos que são. Ééééé, eles são horríveis mesmo, gente, eles são uma verdadeira ignomia sic para a sociedade.

O garotinho continua perfilando uma série de impropérios contra os da Virtucom, e no final do comercial tira então um cotonete do bolso:

- Por isso é que eu digo, gente, usem os cotonetes da Viciocom- ele dá um sorriso e tira um pouco de cera do ouvido de um javali.

A Virtucom entra com um processo contra a Viciocom, mas era tarde demais. A febre dos cotonetes já invadira todo o planeta e a imagem da Virtucom havia sido totalmente arruinada. Os magistrados que julgaram o caso na Justiça já tinham também horror da Virtucom e usavam os cotonetes da Viciocom para colocarem cera de javali no ouvido e não ouvirem os protestos canalhas da Virtucom.

O mundo todo odiava a Virtucom e glorificava o garotinho gordo, que inclusive morreria dias depois de fazer o comercial, atacado pelo javali, o único que não aderiu à moda. Mas a Virtucom se torna sinônimo de podridão e vai à falência. O desespero de Number Two é completo. Ele ainda tenta, como último recurso, localizar o javali para que este mostre a verdade para o mundo, mas o javali, arrependido de ter matado o menino gordo, assina um contrato gordo com a Viciocom.

- Seu mercenário- protesta Number Two, que vai até a sede da última empresa da Virtucom, a qual seria demolida, e fica abraçado a uma pilastra até o momento derradeiro. Quando a empresa desmorona, com Number Two dentro, os tijolos em queda vão esmagando a alma do empresário, que vê a menina de seus olhos explodir literalmente (é a última coisa que elas vêem, pois com elas explodidas ele fica cego).

- Adeus mundo vicioso- são suas últimas palavras, cego de tortura, antes de ser soterrado pelos destroços.

Mustafá

Mustafá é capturado por uma família de focas e submetido a um torturante interrogatório.

- Quem é você- pergunta Fox, uma foca com focinho de raposa.

- Mustaf�- responde Mustafá.

- Sim, mas, quem é você- insiste Fox.

- Para cada resposta correta levarás um soco inglês na fuça, e para cada resposta errada oito socos.

- Parece justo - comentou.

- Qual é você- interroga Phok, uma foca coadjuvante que leva quatro socos ingleses de Fox por não ter sido chamada a participar.

- Quem é você- indaga Foquiú, o líder das focas.

- Mustaf�- responde Mustafá.

- Resposta errada. Oito socos, Focó- ordena Fox.

- Mas minha resposta estava correta - responde Mustaf�, de cara inchada.

- Por que não disse antes? Resposta correta, um soco, Focó!

- Aaai.

- Próxima questão: quem é você?

- O que devo responder?

- Nossa paciência já está se esgotando. Vamos dobrar o número de socos.

- Sou o Mustaf�, faço parte da quadrilha de Doctor Evil.

- Não interessa de que quadrilha você é, queremos saber quem é você. Responda rápido.

- Hummm. Eu sou alguém especial.

- Resposta errada. Dezesseis socos, Focó.

- Ohhh, por favor, me digam, quem sou eu- pergunta Mustaf�, cansado de apanhar.

- Você é Mustaf�- respondeu Fox, duvidosamente.

- Resposta errada - advertiu Focó, dando dezesseis socos em Fox.

- Quem é ele- perguntou Focó.

- Ele quem, o Fox?

- Não, o Foquiú.

- Você é o Mustaf�- perguntou Foquiú para Phok.

- Eu levei um soco- perguntou Focó para si mesmo.

- Eu sou uma foca- perguntou Mustafá para Doctor Evil, que havia acabado de aparecer na visão, para lhe dar vários socos ingleses até sua alma começar a se dilacerar.

Fat Bastard

Fat Bastard vai ao Cafe Lindbergh, em Tóquio, e pede peru assado, lazanha, batata-frita, suflê de ervilha, ensopado de bacalhau e sanduíche de mortadela.

O garçom, Shinya Ichinose, traz tudo e quando Fat prepara-se para atacar o primeiro prato, Shinya o retira de sua frente.

- O cheiro estava bom, monsieur?

- Hã?

- Experimente agora o suflê...

Bastard iria beber o prato, de tão cheiroso que estava.

Ótimo - disse Shinya, tirando o prato da frente do comilão. E assim foi feito com todos os pratos, inclusive o ensopado de bacalhau, que estava bem fedorento, e inclusive estragado, tendo sido até bom que Fat não o tivesse provado.

- São 16.720 ienes, monsieur - disse Shinya, gentilmente, a fim de angariar também uma gorjeta gorda.

- Hã? Mas eu nem comi, seu merdinha- Bastard se enfeza. Tenta virar a mesa, atac�-lo e o resto daquele staff guei do restaurante, mas estava enfraquecido pela fome.

Fat, com a barriga roncando, arrasta-se para um outro restaurante ao lado. Mais animado, pediu risoles com bacon, moqueca ao molho de beterrabas, polenta frita com figo em caldas, e musse de abacaxi com pêras recheadas de noz-moscada. Uma hora se passou, duas, três, cinco, sete, onze, treze, dezessete... Fat resolveu chamar um garçom para reclamar.

- Ei, garçom, meu pedido está demorando muito.

- Não se preocupe, meu senhor, já plantamos a beterraba e o abacaxi. As pêras ainda não estão maduras, mas se quiser podemos fritar os figos...

- Cancele meu pedido - levanta-se Bastard, furioso mas sem forças para desferir sequer um simples tabefe na cara daquele garçom imbecil.

Fat Bastard estava desfalecendo de tanta fome, contudo resolveu tentar mais um restaurante. Pediu uma sopa bem quentinha, caviar, enroladinho de cenoura, nabos grelhados com lagosta, gergelim com creme de farofa, trigo puro e um bom vinho.

- Ok, cavalheiro, seu pedido é uma ordem- e logo o garçom trouxe dois quindins com suco de uva. Bastard, porém, estava com tanta fome que não queria nem reclamar e achou melhor comer os quindins. Mas quando foi colocar os docinhos na boca, o restaurante começou a sofrer um terremoto e Bastard foi tragado pelo prato onde estavam os quindins. Um turbilhão de certezas famintas assolava a mente de Fat: não havia comida em sua casa; não havia comida na casa de ninguém; as árvores das ruas não davam frutos; a comida havia desaparecido do planeta; bananas e pratos de feijoada voavam para o céu, e ele não conseguia alcanç�-los; sua boca estava ao mesmo tempo seca de sede e molhada de fome. Queria comer e não conseguia. Seu estômago começou a definhar e sua alma também, por falta de alimento material. Era o fim de Fat Bastard.

Mini Me

Reunião de Evil com Mini Me e Scott.

- Oh, Scott como eu te amo - diz Doctor Evil beijando Scott apaixonadamente.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Seu desempenho em sua última missão foi fenomenal. Como prêmio irá comandar nosso negócio no Oceano Índico, Mini Me será o seu auxiliar.

- Mas esse mané, querido Doctor Evil...- eles voltam a se beijar.

- Sim, eu estava pensando em colocar Mini Me como limpa-fossas em nossa agência na Cordilheira dos Andes, mas ainda tenho esperança de que na sua companhia magistral ele possa aprender um pouco e quem sabe fazer alguma coisa que preste.

- Sábia decisão, Doctor Evil.

- Ora, ora. Mê dê um abraço, Scott.

- Também quero um abraço - diz Mini Me, inconformado, perdendo a consciência dos atos e com a alma dilacerando por ser preterido no afeto do doutor, em favor de Scott.

- Não. Prepare nosso jantar e fique em silêncio. Sua voz nos perturba, não é Scott?

- Sim, venerado doutor. Esse ser mínimo cansa minha beleza.

- Sim, ele é um estúpido, não? Hahaha.

- E como! Hahahaha!

- Agora vamos para o meu gabinete. Tenho um presente para você...

- E eu não vou ganhar pre... - a porta do gabinete fechava-se, batendo com força na cara de Mini Me.

Mini Me resolve presentear Dr. Evil, para melhorar o seu conceito. Como ainda estivesse um tanto revoltado pelo sucesso que os tubarões de Scott tinham feito com Doctor Evil, resolve dar-lhe um presente ainda melhor, e compra um pacote de oito ursos vestidos com traje de gala, cujas gravatas borboletas emitiam raios ultra-violeta e gases flatulentos. Scott procurou demonstrar despeito:

- Não vejo nada de mais nesses ursos boiolas.

- Uarhhshg- não gostou um dos ursos.

- Isso é o que verás- protestou Mini Me - Veja, adorado doutor, eles serão de intensa ajuda para o senhor. Basta acionar este controle-remoto e os raios serão emitidos com sucesso.

- Vamos testar - disse o doutor, acionando o botão do controle-remoto (que era um ursinho de pelúcia com botões eletrônicos). A gravata do urso acionado estava dando mau contato e ele começou a levar choques doloridos; encolerizado, atacou Doctor Evil para que ele desligasse o controle.

- Uarhghtheksh heohtlsht abn laa blaaargh blaaargh- gritou o Urso, totalmente fora de controle, socando Doctor Evil contra a parede e lhe dando cabeçadas de morte.

- Você quer matar Doctor Evil, seu assassino- falou Scott.

- Não, algo está dando errado, desligue o controle, doutor- pedia Mini Me, atordoado. O doutor, no desespero, apertou várias vezes o mesmo botão, não o de "desligue", mas o de "ligue", acionando todos os outros ursos, que também estavam com mau contato nas gravatas. Dr. Evil é atacado por todos eles e começa a ser pisoteado impiedosamente. Scott, heróico, se transforma na Mulher-Maravilha e enfrenta todos os ursos, dando cabo de um a um e salvando Doctor Evil da morte. Depois ele volta ao normal.

- Oh Scott querido, você me salvou- diz ele beijando Scott com paixão incontida. - Já esse estúpido, tentou me matar- Dr. Evil atiça um dos tubarões, que lança raios-laser em Mini Me.

Dessa maneira, Mini Me, amargurado, se arrasta pelo chão sem que ninguém se importe e assim vai definhando lentamente até que sua alma se estiole por completo.

Goldmember

Goldmember entra em uma academia de musculação e alguns jovens riem dele.

- E aí, velho, veio se preparar para fazer bonito no baile da terceira idade, hahahahah?

Goldmember desafia o jovem para uma luta de boxe, e fica exibindo o seu peitoral definido, já um tanto indefinido.

Ô, velho, você vai se dar mal nesta, hein?

Mas Goldmember queria impressionar as garotas que também malhavam na academia e já foi fazendo posição de luta. O jovem o atacou com golpes de jiu-jitsu (apesar que a luta era de boxe) e Goldmember caiu sangrando no chão, sendo que as garotas não vieram acudi-lo e cuidar com doçura dos ferimentos, mas também morreram de rir, o culpando por seu metidismo.

Quando se dá conta, Goldmember percebe que havia perdido uma das pernas no golpe. Não aceitando isso, ele ainda tenta atacar o jovem, que lhe dá mais um golpe, o qual lhe amputa a outra perna.

Não querendo acreditar que estivesse inválido, Goldmember resolve mostrar que era capaz de fazer exercícios de barra (vinte mil repetições), mas logo na terceira ele desloca o pescoço e um dos seus braços atrofia. Com metidismo inesgotável, ainda tenta fazer com um braço só, mas tem uma fratura exposta no cotovelo. Todo o corpo de Goldmember degenera e necroseia, e tem de ser amputado, menos a cabeça.

A cabeça ainda vive mais oitocentos anos, e ele vai sofrendo o envelhecimento sem fim, com sua alma enferrujando de tão idosa. Nem Uchiha Itachi teria concebido e implementado melhor golpe, com os poderes de seu Mangekyou Sharigan.

E foi assim que Ikki de Fênix exterminou para sempre a sombra que pairava sobre a Terra, representada por Doctor Evil e seus malignos comparsas.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário...


	2. parte 2

A Casa de Peixes é muito perfumada. Lindas rosas vermelhas, brancas e negras enchem a visão do visitante, espalhadas por todo o recinto. São realmente formosas e transmitem uma constante impressão de frescor por seu viço perene e por estarem cravejadas como que por gotículas d'água, nas quais a luz se reflete como um fractal cintilante. É um espetáculo belíssimo de se contemplar.

A construção da Casa é de uma típica arquitetura jônica, com grossas colunas gregas sustentando o dossel da fachada. Por entre essas pilastras a abundante luz do quente e ensolarado céu de Atenas invade o interior da construção imponente com a estrutura gigantesca de um Templo, e apenas sofre um desfalque de intensidade graças à profundidade que precisa vencer para atingir o centro do ambiente, como também ao conjunto de colunas, que formam amplos corredores descontinuados graças aos desvãos entre uma e outra.

Nada labiríntico, como é o caso, na verdade, da Terceira Casa: ali, não apenas referidos corredores são dispostos de maneira lúdica, como dois fatores criados e habilmente combinados pelo poder de Gêmeos enredam o visitante no ingrato empreendimento de ficar andando em círculos ao mesmo tempo em que pensa estar fazendo grandes progressos, mas incapaz de conseguir transpor tal alucinógeno ambiente.

Anexa ao Décimo Segundo Templo existe a Sala do Jardim de Peixes, que é onde o Cavaleiro de Ouro guardião dessa Casa resideé ali que ele dorme, se recreia e realiza suas atividades íntimas.

Já a famosa Sala do Jardim de Gêmeos fica anexa ao Templo de Virgem, dado que o Cavaleiro de Ouro desta Casa, por ser um sacrossanto e supremo homem, já transcendeu há muito tempo as limitações da humanidade, não precisando dormir, nem comer, nem cumprir necessidades fisiológicas outras, podendo se dedicar ao perpétuo e sublime ato da meditação.

Dessa forma, a Sala do Jardim de Virgem ficou de legado para Gêmeos, e isto se mostrou não apenas adequado como convenienteé um emblema da univocidade mental de Virgem com Gêmeos na Astrologia, porquanto são os dois signos guiados pelas emanações de uma mesma força zodiacal - Mercúrio. E Gêmeos, arquétipo inquieto que não consegue ficar parado no seu lugar, precisa de um outro espaço, uma ambientação diferente, porque enjoa muito facilmente na mesmice, por isso precisa de alternativas pelas quais vaguear, de outras dimensões; o mundo já é muito pequeno para sua mente irrequieta e avidez insaciável pelo novo, que dirá ter que ficar sempre no mesmo lugar. Por isso a deusa Athena, compreendendo a necessidade maior que Gêmeos tem pela liberdade de movimento, e porque ele pode enlouquecer no confinamento e na repetição, permite que o Cavaleiro dessa Casa Zodiacal pernoite no Sexto Templo, o que aliás se mostra muito propício para aplacar a agitação interna da complexa personalidade geminiana, que experimenta um banho de serenidade e um necessário descanso na Casa de Virgem.

E enquanto este Cavaleiro se alimenta, se exercita, descansa e se revigora tudo em um ato só, o da meditação transcendental, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos o deixa ali sossegado levitando sobre sua fragrante flor de lótus e vai se recolher ao fim do dia na Sala do Jardim anexo. Não precisa se preocupar em dizer boa noite, pois Shaka, em seus altos papos com Buda, Yamantaka, Avalokitesvara e todo panteão de divindades, das quais ele é o pupilo dileto, nem vai se incomodar de receber votos para bons sonhos ou durma com os anjinhos. Na verdadeé Gêmeos quem poderia dizer que se sente dormindo à sombra das asas de um anjo, pernoitando na Casa de Virgem, separado por apenas uma parede de um bodhisattva.

Mas era da Sala do Jardim de Peixes que falávamos. É ali que se tem uma corroboração cabal da grande preferência desse Cavaleiro por rosas, que predominam no cenário. O Jardim é formado basicamente por rosas. As exceções são justamente rosas, assim como o conteúdo dos vasos que pendem das árvores. Felizmente já no copo de cristal sobre a mesinha de canto, pode se verificar que o mesmo comporta uma rosa. E para dar uma quebrada na continuidade da idéia e mitigar a sensação de massacre, uma prateleira ostenta alguns discos sobre ela, e, jogada por ali, de uma forma bem casual, uma rosa. Nada que não possa ser contornado por algumas rosas em cima do criado-mudo.

Então, enquanto você corre os olhos pelo cenário para ver se observa algo diferente, você nota uma rosa, e lhe chama particularmente a atenção uma rosa do seu lado. É claro que se você olhar dentro das gavetas do armário de roupas, perceberá na divisão das cuecas, além de rosas, ornamentos florais nelas bordados. As flores em questão? Rosas.

E todas elas - não se tratando apenas daquelas bordadas nem das retratadas nos quadros espalhados pelas paredes - não se apresentam expurgadas de seus espinhos: são expressões perfeitas do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, tão belo quanto perigoso, tão encantador quanto detentor de um terrível poder de machucar.

Morrer nas mãos desse Cavaleiro é algo sempre muito poético: ao invés de dor, o adversário experimenta até mesmo prazer, inebriado, extático e levando como última recordação de sua vida na Terra uma visão de beleza, com a figura apaixonante de Afrodite de Peixes se erguendo perante os olhos cada vez mais baços da vítima, ajoelhada aos pés do algoz que nela provoca um derradeiro, intenso e cabal arrebatamento interno, o qual beira a excitação erótica. Sem falar que o sujeito morre recebendo uma rosa.

Certa feita, Afrodite deixou o Cavaleiro de Câncer muito irritado, porque estava achando o visual do Quarto Templo muito inestético, com todas aquelas cabeças mumificadas penduradas pelas paredes e espalhadas pelo chão, sem falar das hediondas expressões de dor e ódio para sempre estampadas em seus rostos graças ao fenômeno da rigidez cadavérica ou, mais precisamente (segundo Henri-Léon Thoinot), espasmo cadavérico, então, para ajudar um pouco na decoração mas sem alterá-la essencialmente, afinal gosto não se discute, Afrodite colocou algumas de suas rosas de perene beleza e viço nas bocas de alguns cadáveres, como se fossem dançarinos de tango, e quando o Cavaleiro de Câncer voltou do banho para o interior do Quarto Templo e viu aquilo, ficou tão emputecido que mandou Afrodite para o SEKI SHI, com o pensamento de que a decadência e os atributos medonhos do lugar bastariam para uma retaliação, deixando Peixes profundamente deprimido.

Mas o gesto de Câncer apenas lhe acarretou mais aborrecimentos, porque Afrodite transformou os tétricos, desgrenhados e mortos planaltos e colinas do Seki Shi em pulsantes, coloridas e aromáticas concentrações de rosas.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, sempre solidário, aplicou o STARLIGHT EXTINCTION na montoeira de rosas e foram parar nos abismos do Yomotso, teletransportadas para a garganta profunda na qual acaba por se precipitar o deserto vasto, desolado, obscuro, repleto de montanhas e depressões impérvias em que se constitui o mundo de transição controlado por Câncer.

Mas falávamos da Sala do Jardim de Peixes. Era alta noite, e Afrodite ainda se achava acordado, sentindo uma espécie de ansiedade, uma espécie de calor, uma espécie de tensão, que não saberia dizer o motivo para tanto. As batalhas estavam terminadas por hora, e ele estava vivo, isto era o mais importante, ressuscitado pela décima segunda vez por Athena, que julgava que ele havia sido suprimido muito prematuramente de sua função como Cavaleiro de Ouro e que não havia ninguém capaz de substituí-lo, tanto assim que recebera alguns discípulos para começar a treinar, um terço dos quais descartou de plano, encaminhando para qualquer outro que os quisesse acolher, pois não eram dotados de formosura suficiente, e o Mestre Ancião se encarregou do preparo desses Cavaleiros de Prata (muito embora Peixes seja Casa de Serviço para Libra, e não o contrário) porque via neles o que realmente importava, a beleza do caráter, o que provocou ciúmes em Shiryu de Dragão, os quais por sua vez deixaram Shunrei enciumada.

Ela se lembrou com amargura como Shiryu a trocara pela preocupação com o Mestre, quando da batalha contra Hades, deixando-a sozinha nos Cinco Picos Antigos da China, a fim de ir atrás de Dohko de Libra. Foi quando, para piorar, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão descobriu que Dohko tinha um certo poder dos deuses, o MISOPETHA MENOS - e na verdade era um guapo, alto e garboso mancebo, até então disfarçado de Yoda.

Aí que o ciúme de Shunrei ardeu por completo, pois percebeu que lhe restava muito pouco de vantagem, em uma disputa pelas atenções e afeições de Shiryu. Entretanto, como boa mulher chinesa que era, guardou essas coisas sob uma aparência plácida e submissa, prosseguindo serena e delicadamente em sua rotina de serviços ao Mestre "Ancião" e ao Cavaleiro de Dragão, embora por dentro estivesse profundamente aborrecida.

Mas Afrodite não tinha razões para aborrecimento. Ele tinha voltado, juntamente com os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro, e tudo corria muito bem como compensação por tanta guerra e sofrimento que já haviam encarado, sendo que aquele dia não foi diferente, não o interpelou com nenhuma mazela ou revés excepcional. Apenas um contratempo desagradável lhe ocorreu no treino dos Cavaleiros de Ouro: tinha sido a vez de fazer dupla com Câncer, um sádico contumaz, que no combate com Afrodite, não bastasse tê-lo imobilizado com um esmagador abraço por trás, ainda o ficou apertando cruelmente até seus ossos começarem a craquear, sem que conseguisse arrumar um meio de se desvencilhar das tenazes pinças do caranguejo, e sentia que se demorasse mais um pouco naquela situação, Máscara da Morte poderia engravidá-lo.

Foi o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que fazia dupla ao lado com Aquário, quem acabou intervindo e separando os dois ao verificar que a situação estava escapando ao controle não só de Afrodite mas do Máscara, o que era nitidamente visível...

Afora esse acontecimento embaraçoso, nada de perturbador ocorrera, e isso eram águas passadas acerca das quais Afrodite não tinha razão alguma para se incomodar.

Embora não pudesse evitar de lembrar repetidas vezes o incidente com uma espécie de comoção pletórica disseminada pelo corpo e respiração estremecida, nem dava confiança para a humilhação aparentemente sofrida, pois Câncer o tinha pegado de jeito e se provado extremamente forte, enquanto que Peixes provou não estar preparado para reagir diante de certos tipos reveses. Todavia, com efeito, reavaliando o ocorrido naquele episódio, Afrodite ficava muito tranqüilo ao perceber que tinha expedientes e recursos aos quais lançar mão em semelhantes condições, apenas não o fizera porque...

Quedou a refletir por que, e, chafurdando os motivos, julgou que o problema era ter ficado... surpreso demais? chocado demais? Mas por acaso não era de se esperar qualquer excesso no combate por parte do sádico Cavaleiro de Câncer? Deveria realmente ter ficado surpreso ou chocado com a tentativa de Máscara da Morte em esmagá-lo até o núcleo de seus átomos? Não, não era isso.

Afrodite se esforçava para entender o que lhe paralisara as reações e não se defrontava com um motivo razoável, tão-somente com a evocação do cheiro de animal macho de Máscara, da pressão de seus poderosos braços em torno de seu tórax, da respiração quente das narinas mergulhadas em seus cabelos e de outras coisas mais que se apertavam contra outras partes mais da anatomia integralmente talhada em perfeição de Afrodite de Peixes.

Tudo bem, pensava Afrodite, agitado, isso tudo aconteceu, mas e daí? O que você precisa encontrar é o motivo para não ter conseguido reagir contra a imobilização do oponente. A pergunta é 'por quê'? Era preciso considerar estas coisas para que o mesmo erro não viesse a se repetir numa circunstância fatal, ao ter que lidar com um inimigo que se valesse do mesmo expediente em uma luta real. Em todo caso, eu saberia o que fazer, insistiu Afrodite para si mesmo. Sim, mas então por que não fez- era a pergunta que, por sua vez, persistia em insinuar-se. Ora, porque... e Afrodite se desconcentrava um pouco revivendo os terríveis momentos em que havia sido espremido sem dó nem piedade por Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Nesses flashes de reminiscências, Afrodite suava e o coração acelerava um pouco, mas tudo bem, os flashbacks não duravam muito. Pelo menos, assim o era a princípio, antes de começar a se demorar um pouco mais neles, sendo que o tempo para isso dedicado foi se esticando gradativamente até que Afrodite não conseguia mais nem se questionar as razões para sua falha, preso na recordação do evento em si.

Então, por fim, a insistência com que a experiência se reconstituía em sua mente começou a perturbá-lo seriamente e ele decidiu ouvir um pouco de música e dançar para, ao mesmo tempo, distrair as idéias e gastar o excesso de energia estimulada pela lembrança, que lhe consumia o corpo e o espírito. Optou por The Cardigans, uma banda de seu saudoso país natal, embora gostasse bastante também de Björk Guðmundsdóttir, outra compositora escandinava que representara tão bem o espírito desse povo na primeira música do disco Homogenic, sendo que a segunda música era a favorita de Afrodite de Peixes, porquanto falava da beleza dos sentimentos e das emoções, pela perspectiva puramente estética, e retratava outros aspectos de sua personalidade de maneira tão original e... bela! Mas ficava difícil dançar ao som de Björk...

Para abafar completamente pensamentos perturbadores, Afrodite aumentou muito o volume no aparelho de som, de modo que a música podia ser ouvida até dois Templos abaixo.

Kamus de Aquário não ficou tão incomodado com a falta de noção quanto com o tipo de música, porque nutria uma indeclinável preferência pelos clássicos, especialmente Berlioz e Camille Saint-Saëns, músicos de sua saudosa terra natal. Quanto à falta de noção..., se incomodava tanto quanto com o fato de abrolhos produzirem espinhos e não uvas; o surpreendente seria se brotasse uma maçã de um arbusto rasteiro. Cercou-se por uma espessa muralha de gelo, que produziu um isolamento acústico impenetrável contra a música fútil de Afrodite. Kamus sentia tanto frio quanto uma beluga nadando no mar do ártico, em outras palavras ainda, era um pouco calorento, e quando estava no interior de seus aposentos dava-se a liberdade de andar pelado. Esticou seu altivo corpo nu sobre a cama e ficou lendo seu Feyrabend, seu Berkeley, imerso em silêncio.

Já Shura de Capricórnio não possuía os mesmos recursos e acordou no meio da noite com a algazarra, totalmente enfurecido, rangendo os dentes e com a mioclonia no olho, um cacoete de baterista do Aerosmith que o atacava em situações de stress, como acontecera no Templo de Câncer por ocasião da Batalha de Hades, no qual o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem usou o espírito de casa mal-assombrada pelo qual sempre se notabilizou aquele território que é o cemitério do Santuário, e a partir dele criou visões do além, que foram sendo uma após uma dissipadas pelo poder do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, agora Espectro de Hades na verdade, mas Shura foi ficando cada vez mais agastado com a situação até que, ao ver o chão recoberto por mãos de defuntos que emergiam das profundezas e que se agitavam como que em desespero a fim de puxarem Saga, Kamus e ele para junto de seus corpos putrefatos, lhe bateu o cacoete de olho pisco, pois por mais que sua onipotente Excalibur ceifasse todo o pavimento, as apodrecidas mãos tornavam a ressurgir e estorvar-lhes a passagem. Nada para o que Saga de Gêmeos não pudesse encontrar uma solução definitiva, a qual exigiu como preço uma puxa briga com Virgo.

Shura não ia ficar na passividade enquanto Afrodite lhe estragava a merecida noite de sono; botou uma camiseta e como peça de baixo se contentou com o calção e boa, já se dirigindo pela infindável e faraônica escadaria que serpenteava na direção dos Templos acima, lá longe, muito mais ao alto.

Mas subir escadas nem que fosse correndo extraordinariamente rápido era um exercício muito fácil para um Cavaleiro, quanto mais um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e quanto mais o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, sobretudo porque estava com tanta raiva da estupidez de Afrodite, que esse sentimento de revolta aniquilou completamente seu sono e lhe redobrou as energias.

Ele ia saltando de uma escada para outra com a facilidade, firmeza e garbo de uma cabra montês, sem que sua respiração ficasse nem minimamente resfolegante, sem que seu coração sentisse qualquer excepcional demanda, muito tranqüilo com aquele tipo de atividade física.

Mesmo que não pudesse voltar a dormir, pensava Shura, isto já não importava mais, mais importante era ensinar uma lição a Afrodite, fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas que ele não tinha o menor direito de atrapalhar a noite dos outros daquela maneira. Não tinha dúvidas de que o som vinha do Templo de Peixes, primeiro porque Kamus não ouvia música que não fosse erudita, que diria pop-rock, e que diria The Cardigans!

Shura conseguiu finalmente alcançar a Casa de Aquário, mas antes de cobrir todo o longo percurso para o outro lado, o chão ficou repentinamente frio e escorregadio como uma pista de gelo. Apesar de ser assim pego desprevenido, teve o expediente de manter o equilíbrio e tirar vantagem da situação para ganhar velocidade patinando, muito embora seus pés descalços quase entorpecerem tamanha a friagem. Kamus, que tinha sentido o cosmo de Shura se aproximar de sua Casa, havia sentado na cama e deixado Berkeley de lado por um pouco para se concentrar no ocorrido, como se se colocasse a postos; quando sentiu que Capricórnio estava realmente tentando atravessar a Casa de Aquário, imediatamente vestiu uma calça e se dirigiu de seus aposentos anexos ao Décimo Primeiro Templo para o interior do mesmo, não tendo outro propósito senão impedir a passagem de Shura até que ele lhe contasse as razões da invasão.

Notando, porém, que o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio mais uma vez provava sair melhor do que a encomenda, prontamente lhe congelou os pés, o suficiente para formar uma camada que o prendesse ao mar de diamante monolítico em que se havia transformado o piso. Shura exasperou-se de impaciência ao ver seus pés presos ao chão pelo gelo de Kamus. Suas pernas e pés eram navalhas afiadas tanto quanto seus braços e mãos, de um gume insuperável no céu, na terra ou no inferno, mas sabia que se livrar das pedras de gelo que envolviam seus pés e o seguravam no mesmo lugar seria uma medida apenas paliativa, pois se Kamus quisesse erguer uma parede de gelo eterno obstruindo o portal de saída, nem Excalibur poderia quebrá-la, e sim unicamente o arsenal da Armadura de Ouro de Dohko, que era quase que um tanque bélico ambulante.

Aquário, no entanto, a princípio não estava preocupado com o que Shura poderia ter em mente correndo em mangas de camisa e samba-canção por ali, até porque o mesmo era o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais leal a Athena, contudo existia um protocolo, e Kamus deveria cumpri-lo. Rapidamente, após deter os passos de Shura, deslizou pela pista de gelo para junto dele, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio esbravejava:

- Qual é, Kamus, me deixa passar, o que você acha que eu vou fazer, tentar tomar o Santuário invadindo a Sala do Mestre vestido em ceroulas? Você sabe o que eu quero!

Kamus não ria facilmente, da mesma forma que não expressava qualquer outra emoção facilmente, mas seu olhar luminoso já foi o prenúncio de um chiste por vir:

- Ah sim, o que você quer é fazer uma visita a Afrodite no meio da noite...

- Você sabe por quê!

- Claro, nada que seu estado semi-nu e desabalada carreira não possam esclarecer.

Shura mal creu em seus olhos julgando ter visto uns ares jocosos no semblante inescrutável de Kamus. Às vezes, ele apresentava uma disposição para sátira que deixaria uma mente menos afiada em situação constrangedora. Mas Shura possuía um raciocínio cortante:

- Não é no meu idioma que se fala fazendo biquinho...

- Nem é no meu país que você vai ver homens se requebrando em dança flamenca...

- Está bem, Asterix, eu vou deixar que a última palavra seja sua, em troca você me deixa sair daqui.

- Você não vai transformar um assunto simples num pé de guerra, não é?

É você quem está me impelindo para essa situação, transformando algo simples em um motivo para dá-cá-aquela-palha.

Ao notar que Kamus entortava a boca e seus olhos brilhavam do jeito que costumava acontecer antes de satirizar alguma situação, já foi cortando as piadinhas, da mesma forma com que seus pés se livraram facilmente do gelo que os mantinha fixos, pois o Cavaleiro de Aquário não havia utilizado uma potência muito forte para produzi-lo, só tinha pretendido segurar Shura por alguns momentos até que pudesse invocar uma conferência com ele:

- Não insista em me deter, Danton, a gola alta da Armadura de Aquário não está em volta do seu pescocinho para protegê-lo da guilhotina - e erguendo ao nível dos olhos de Kamus a mão com os dedos juntos, como em um golpe de caratê, ela reluziu com os reflexos do luar que escassamente escorregavam para o interior do Décimo Primeiro Templo, como se fosse o lampejo de uma lâmina muito afiada infletindo as emissões de uma fonte luminosa.

- Está me ameaçando- Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha com sua fria altivez que o fazia parecer mais alto do que Shura, embora ambos tivessem mais ou menos a mesma estatura.

Capricórnio estreitou a linha de visão, adiantou uma perna com um firme passo, na linguagem corporal típica de desafio, e sustentou o olhar implacável de Kamus:

- Estou.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário sabia que Shura devia estar com graça ou algo semelhante, porque não sentia absolutamente nenhum tipo de hostilidade contra ele partindo do cosmo de Capricórnio. Resolveu dar continuidade à suposta brincadeira:

- Então você me obriga a matá-lo - pronunciou inexoravelmente, com as feições duras como que esculpidas em gelo.

- Obrigo.

- Como você prefere morrer?

- Com o EXECUÇÃO...

Já que era para brincar de assustar, nada melhor do que levantar os braços unidos por sobre a cabeça com as mãos cruzadas, palmas apertadas uma contra a outra, na posição típica do ataque aquariano escolhido por Shura.

Foi então que, desfazendo a fisionomia severa e de desafio com um sorriso maroto, Shura imediatamente patinou e avançou o braço para fazer cócegas na axila de Kamus, o qual de pronto desabou na risada, fechou o braço e recuou quase em desespero instantâneo e igualmente inquestionável, porque sentia cócegas debaixo do braço como ninguém. Tentou se recompor e enfrentou o olhar vitorioso e zombeteiro de Shura com um palavrão em francês, um xingamento que este recebeu sem melindres e que respondeu também sem melindres:

- Vê lá, não é minha mãe que era francesa.

- Ah vai, some da minha frente - Kamus deu com o braço para o colossal arco de saída do Templo de Aquário.

- Estou indo. Pode deixar, o ponto fraco do EXECUÇÃO AURORA está seguro comigo.

É que você me pegou desprevenido. Eu não esperava por essa.

- Ah tá bom - Shura foi patinando até a saída.

O chão estava realmente frio, mas não tão frio portanto não tão duro e áspero quanto Kamus poderia ter deixado se quisesse, assim a estrutura orgânica de Cavaleiro de Ouro, que pertencia a Shura, não sofreu mais do que um forte resfriamento e uma sofrível insensibilização parcial dos pés. Não houve danos nem mesmo arranhões, muito embora a respiração e palavras de Shura condensassem no ar da Casa de Aquário, o que significava que sentia frio, mas afinal de contas o organismo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro era resistente a situações extremas de intempéries, desde que Kamus não as tivesse criado com sua capacidade que podia inclusive produzir nada menos do que o zero absoluto, ou seria melhor dizer nada mais, porque de repente até menos ele estaria apto a forjar.

Kamus ficou observando Shura ganhar as escadas de pedra e se livrar do frio graças ao exercício físico. Teve a sensação de que a briga podia descambar para a radicalização dos termos e por isso teve ímpetos de seguir Shura de perto, mas se nem Hades conseguira subverter o Santuário, não era uma briga por causa de perturbação do sono alheio que lograria tal intento. Deu meia-volta e retornou para seus aposentos íntimos.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite sentia que alguém se aproximava mais e mais de seu Templo, e distinguiu que o cosmo desse alguém era o de Capricórnio. Não entendeu nem desconfiou o que podia ter acontecido para uma coisa dessas estar acontecendo, mas de qualquer forma não pressentiu nada de agourento e voltou a cantar e dançar, incansável, pois estava com uma energia que se ele não queimasse, ela que o queimaria.

Parou novamente, quando o cosmo de Capricórnio se anunciou dentro da Casa de Peixes. Em cumprimento a suas obrigações de guardião do Décimo Segundo Templo, Afrodite vestiu a blusa e a calça do pijama mas não demandou a proteção da Armadura de Ouro de Peixes, afinal de contas era "El Shura", pronunciou ele em voz alta, marcando as palavras com acentos e fonética notadamente espanhóis, em uma espécie de menção jocosa, para pilheriar de si para si.

Quando abriu a porta de seu claustro, surpreendeu-se ao topar com Shura como que esperando por ele, bem diante dos portais da Sala do Jardim de Peixes. Ele não tinha cara de muitos amigos.

Os Cavaleiros costumavam assumir uma postura perene de combate: ficavam eretos, com o peito erguido, os braços ao longo do corpo terminando em punhos fechados - era uma atitude corporal agressiva. Não cruzavam os braços, este era um gesto que denotava auto-proteção e eles não estavam preocupados em se protegerem, a não ser na medida em que a defesa própria era necessária para continuarem vivendo e lutando por Athena. De conseguinte, sua postura era de enfrentamento, mas não chegava ao extremo de se abandonarem na batalha, por isso os braços para trás com as mãos dadas às costas não era uma linguagem corporal condizente. O Cavaleiro de Virgem, no entanto, tinha seu jeito único de se expressar, com os mudras do budismo, pois era um bodhisattva, enquanto que Aldebaran de Touro costumava conter a emanação de seu cosmo e - ele sim - cruzava os braços, porque sua técnica era, primariamente, a da Espada de Yai.


	3. parte 3

Havia ainda um terceiro Cavaleiro de Ouro com postura peculiar, era Shura de Capricórnio, que também deixava os braços ao longo do corpo, mas rígidos, não largados, prontos para serem literalmente desembainhados. Portanto, suas mãos não se fechavam em punho, ficavam esticadas, os dedos juntos. Quando Afrodite de Peixes abriu a porta, a luz que transbordou do interior de seus aposentos para o espaço do Templo refletiu ofuscantemente no gume das mãos de Shura. Ficou encarando o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio e este a ele até que foi o espanhol quem tomou a palavra em primeiro lugar:

- Você merecia um bom espancamento pela falta de respeito com a necessidade alheia de repouso.

Afrodite, com seu jeito de homme fatale, como diria Kamus (ou talvez empregasse a expressão tradicional mesmo) ergueu uma sobrancelha, deu um mero sorrisinho de aristocrata afetado e respondeu esnobemente:

- Então encontrou uma desculpa.

- Eu não sou sádico como Máscara da Morte, meu motivo é o mais justo possível - devolveu Shura prontamente a provocação - Lamento que sua arruaça não tenha atrapalhado o sono dele pois aí quem teria pretexto seria ele e você ficaria mais satisfeito.

Afrodite não esperava por essa. Não ficou tão chocado com o fato de Shura estar dizendo algo com aquele tipo de insinuação por trás, mas porque sentiu que suas palavras correspondiam de alguma forma ao misterioso conteúdo de sua inquietação, sua agitação, por que não dizer, sua fogosidade. Sentiu latejar as profundezas de seu corpo ao considerar a hipótese levantada por Shura - ao considerar a hipótese de aquele sadismo do Máscara da Morte de Câncer, que experimentara no treino do dia, se repetir com ele. Seu lábio tremeu e seu olhar se transtornou por um instante, mas imediatamente retomou as maneiras de aristocrata afetado.

- Vamos resolver o problema e deixar especulações de lado. Você veio aqui porque o som está atrapalhandoé isso? Pois bem - disse do seu jeitinho requintado - eu vou diminuir o volume. Viu? Não é difícil, Shura, podemos resolver esse tipo de problema sem agressões físicas nem verbais.

- Não, Afrodite. Agora você me tirou o sono. Isso não vai ficar assim. Se bastasse que você diminuísse o volume, eu não teria me dado o trabalho de vir até aqui, teria feito cosmicamente a solicitação. Mas o que você merece é ser punido para garantir que isso nunca mais se repita.

Afrodite estranhou muito aquele tipo de reação. Shura olhava para ele com uma espécie de avidez como a de um lobo encarando o coelho antes de se atirar para cima dele; do esgar perigoso do espanhol parecia prestes a escorrer um filamento de saliva. O Cavaleiro de Peixes achou aquilo tão incomum e a fome de Shura tão impetuosa - pois algo de extraordinário se evidenciava contra o pano das calças e era corroborado por um filete de sangue descendo de uma narina - que não teve reflexo para conjurar uma rosa antes que o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio avançasse para cima dele, o qual via de regra costumava ser com efeito extremamente rápido e preciso em seus movimentos.

Uma languidez anormal tomou conta do corpo de Afrodite quando Shura o virou de rosto para o chão crispando a mão em seus cabelos perfumados, constatando de perto o cheiro inebriante, farejando sofregamente sua nuca, erguendo-lhe a camisa do pijama e descobrindo-lhe as costas alvas e macias como as de um menino, tudo de uma forma muito violenta, e o Cavaleiro de Peixes não sabia de que maneira aquilo tudo se desfecharia em uma punição conforme intencionado pelo Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, pois suas mãos deslizavam parecendo não querer mais nada do que reconhecer o território, com uma sofreguidão e insistência que dir-se-iam denotar quase que incredulidade diante do que confirmava várias e várias vezes, voluptuosamente; primeiro sentira o cabelo, havia cheirado o pescoço, e as mãos desciam, desciam, sendo que Afrodite mantinha a testa apertada contra o chão, as palmas das mãos jazendo trêmulas sobre o pavimento, e embaçava o piso frio com sua respiração ofegante, sentindo aquela pressão enorme como que tentando desesperadamente abrir passagem contra os panos, até que começou a ouvir o chão craquear e a transformação deste em uma superfície de gelo resfriou o arrebatamento que se apertava contra o mesmo.

- Espero estar interrompendo algo - ouviu a voz de Kamus à porta. Shura, que estivera hesitando e lutando contra a percepção do que realmente queria fazer, tomou um susto que sua firmeza e preparo como Cavaleiro de Ouro não o teriam deixado experimentar em outra circunstância, todavia ele estava assustado consigo próprio em primeiro lugar, e saiu de cima de Afrodite num átimo, mas mantendo uma perna ajoelhada e a outra formando um esquadro com o chão, um antebraço apoiado sobre a coxa da mesma. Não se permitiu permanecer embaraçado, ergueu a cabeça perfurando com os seus os olhos de Kamus; nesse interregno, Afrodite, desconcertado, sustentava-se nos braços e nos joelhos enquanto se erguia lentamente do chão escorregadio:

- Kamus... - Shura ia manter sua atitude de macho e pretendia fazer alguma ameaça ou desafiar o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário de qualquer outra forma, mas sem saber exatamente o que dizer para isso, deixou sair simplesmenteÉ realmente necessário transformar num iglu todo lugar em que você chega?

- As coisas estavam esquentando demais por aqui.

Afrodite meio que se arrastou até o pé de sua cama e cuidadosamente sentou-se encostando ali, trazendo os joelhos mais ou menos próximo do peito; passou um braço transversalmente junto ao peito meio que se abraçando, a outra mão queimando no assoalho do aposento recentemente convertido em iglu - o gelo de Kamus subira pelas paredes e os cristais cintilavam no teto. Afrodite ficou intimamente grato por aquele ambiente. O ar frio lhe fazia bem, o gelando por inteiro, aplacando sua febre interior.

Estava um tanto confuso, não queria levantar o rosto que se quedava com as faces em fogo, não obstante o clima ártico. Nada em sua existência de Cavaleiro - a qual inclusive iniciara tão precocemente, com árduos treinos e estudos desde tenra infância - o havia preparado para uma situação daquela. A despeito de todos os esforços em contrário, em meio àquela confusa e perturbadora situação interior uma determinada consciência começou a tomar contornos mais nítidos dentro dele; sempre havia admirado o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer com um ardor que chegava a ser incômodo, mas naquele dia no treino não pôde evitar de perceber mais conscientemente o porquê do incômodo, e a passividade com que se deixou tocar por Shura o escandalizava agora nesse momento de reflexão em que tremia por inteiro, e o frio gerado por Kamus não chegava ao ponto de servir de desculpa para seus tremores pois sua natureza de Cavaleiro requeria temperaturas mais baixas do que aquela para reagir defensivamente ao frio. Desejou que Kamus esfriasse ainda mais seu quarto. Ouvia Shura ainda reclamar com o Cavaleiro de Aquário:

- Estou cheio de você transformar tudo quanto é canto em frigorífico, Kamus - esbravejava olhando desde o chão para Kamus, por baixo das sobrancelhas, como um lobo de tocaia.

- Não tente mudar de assunto e desviar a atenção. Levante-se e me encare olhos nos olhos como um homem, Shura.

- Sim, está bem - protestou Shura impondo-se mais e mais à medida que se levantava - mas vou encará-lo olhos nos olhos como um pingüim, Kamus, graças à sua vocação para psicopata. Você já ouviu falar em piromania?

- Não era a música que o impedia de dormir, não é- Kamus procurava sobrepor sua voz firme às vociferações do espanhol, mas este continuava à boa maneira latina, sem dar a vez na discussão:

- ...pois com você o princípio é o mesmo, mas com elemento diverso.

Kamus pegou mais pesado para definir de uma vez por todas a matéria real:

- Você estava com ciúme, por isso resolveu ... puni-lo - Kamus pronunciou a última palavra com um deboche que denunciava o caráter de falso pretexto que a revestia.

- Ciúme- Shura esboçou um sorriso sarcástico - De onde você foi me tirar essa? Eu mesmo lhe digo de onde você tirou essa, está falando de si mesmo, foi você quem se intrometeu em minha conversa com Afrodite por ciúmes dele, só pode ser isso, por isso vem para cima de mim com essa história de ciúmes.

- Não mude de assunto.

- O assunto é o mesmo, se não tivesse querido se intrometer no meio dele, para começar não deveria ter vindo até aqui.

- Então você admite?

- Admito que Afrodite precisa de uma lição.

- O quê? Por atrair você?

- Não sei do que você está falandoé você que parece muito familiarizado com esse tipo de problema.

- E como você pretendia castigá-lo, tirando a roupa dele- Kamus continuava recolocando o foco nas atitudes do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. E Shura só ficava mais e mais acalorado na maneira como discutia com Kamus.

- Pois eu ia enchê-lo de chibatadas.

- Ah, não precisa me dizer qual seria o instrumento de flagelo - encheu-se o Cavaleiro de Aquário de ares de zombaria, cortando a fala de Shura pelo meio.

Até então Kamus conservara o semblante inexorável como a parede de gelo eterno da Sibéria, mas desta vez as expressões no rosto austero se ressentiram da mordacidade.

Afrodite se quedou inerte. Ficava observando a discussão abraçando-se, as pernas encolhidas junto ao corpo, pensando se as acusações de Shura contra Kamus tinham alguma procedência, muito embora não quisesse entender completamente o que Capricórnio tinha querido dizer, mas de qualquer forma o Cavaleiro de Aquário não costumava demonstrar o que ia dentro dele, por isso Afrodite se sobressaltou diante da fúria brusca com que o francês se pôs entre o Cavaleiro espanhol e ele, ao Shura tomar o rumo da cama declarando que ia resolver com o Cavaleiro de Peixes o que precisava resolver, em um lugar longe daquela câmara frigorífica:

- E não impeça se não quiser sofrer dilacerantes conseqüências.

Foi quando Kamus se interpôs, empurrando o peito de Shura com as pontas dos dedos congelantes, o que irritou o espanhol sobremaneira, dando um repelão atroz na mão de cadáver do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Este dizia:

- Vamos resfriar os ânimos, Shura, pois não teria cabimento nós Cavaleiros perdermos tempo e energia brigando por uma bobagem.

- Ah é? Então saia do meu caminho.

- Você é muito esquentadinho para um capricorniano, marrano.

Shura arregalou os olhos positivamente incendiado de ira. Estava tão nervoso que falou baixo e rabujado, como se o aumento de um tom no volume de voz fosse desencadear uma avalanche de malditas vociferações:

- O que foi que você disse?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse.

- Pois eu não vou mais dizer nada... - ainda falou baixo, e depois explodiu, partindo para cima de Kamus- PORQUE CHEGA DE FALATÓRIO!

Nem Kamus nem Shura estavam dispostos a usar seus poderes especiais em uma briga que mais se adequaria para dois botequeiros. Sabiam que era um despropósito aqueles embates, mas o espanhol não ia dar braço a torcer, simplesmente dando meia-volta e "obedecendo" Kamus, e este não ia se deixar socar. A cena da luta mais parecia saída de um filme de caubói, talvez inconscientemente tivessem escolhido esse estilo por força de uma noção latejante lá no fundo de suas mentes esclarecidas, de que as razões para suas lutas e engalfinhamentos estúpidos mais fariam jus a um bar de ambientação do que a um Templo do Santuário. Em vez do Pó de Diamante, Kamus sentiu falta de uma garrafa de tequila para quebrar na cabeça de Shura, e já o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio não usaria sua Excalibur naquele arremedo abominável de faroeste, contentando-se com uma peixeira de cangaceiro; recolheu o gume de seus membros e usou as "mãos nuas".

Só que a briga estava ficando cada vez mais feia porque um não queria ficar por baixo do outro; os característicos jorros de sangue resultantes de chutes e porradas começaram a transformar as paredes em quadros de macabra arte abstrata e o chão em uma poça na qual Afrodite se afogava gritando para que os dois parassem com aquilo. Viu que ia ter de realizar uma intervenção muito objetiva, não haveria outro jeito, mas também tinha consciência de que não cabia alvejá-los com suas rosas mortais, então foi separar um do outro, ao mesmo tempo berrando em tom muito enérgico que eles estavam se portando como dois bêbados infelizes e não como Cavaleiros de Athena.

Shura tinha realmente se transformado em um mouro enfurecido, e foi completamente indiferente aos brados de Afrodite, talvez satisfeito de poder fazer aquele descarrego em vigorosos socos e pontapés contra Kamus, sendo que o Cavaleiro de Peixes, num dado momento, se colocou literalmente no meio dos dois, estendendo as mãos para o espanhol num gesto que reforçava o pedido para que parasse, mas o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio estava a meio caminho de uma violenta investida quando Afrodite se interpôs, de modo que Aquário abraçou o mesmo por trás e se jogou com ele para o lado, com o murro de Shura indo parar na parede maciça e atravessá-la até do outro lado. Kamus, na mesma hora, despachou ar congelante para prender o braço de Shura no buraco que se formara, criando um bloco de gelo mais espesso, de modo que pudesse ganhar tempo.

Agora foi ele que se esticou pelo corpo macio e fragrante de Afrodite, com este de bruços sob o Cavaleiro de Aquário, o qual lhe sussurrava ao ouvido em gemidos vorazes:

- Você precisa correr, Afrodite, receio que Shura intencione um mal jamais testemunhado pelo Santuário, e você pode ser o pivô dessa maldade, fazendo com que o Santuário caia numa desgraça e numa infâmia que poderiam torná-lo maldito e vulnerabilizá-lo aos assaltos de nossos inimigos - e à medida que ele falava, era possível a Afrodite sentir que só podia ser um perigo mesmo, pois Kamus se mostrava irremediável e perdidamente transtornado por aquele contato tão íntimo com o Cavaleiro da Suécia, que se não fosse por pijamas e cuecas poderia ter chegado a profundezas ainda mais íntimas, tão cabal era o resultado da influência daquele "pivô de maldade" no psiquismo e fisiologia dos Santos de Athena, nos quais se estimulava, por sinal de maneira irresistível, um inédito instinto de acasalamento.

Mas Shura conseguiu se desvencilhar do gelo de Kamus; se o Cavaleiro de Aquário assim o desejasse, poderia ter criado um congelamento definitivo, todavia em um caso como este somente restaria a Capricórnio amputar o braço gangrenado com a outra mão, justamente aquele que já havia sido decepado por Shiryu de Dragão da outra vez. Seria cruel demais com Shura, e Kamus era emocionalmente inexpugnável demais para ser cruel. Seu sangue, que pulsava normalmente no zero absoluto, entrou em ebulição ali em cima de Afrodite, e ele se apertava tanto ao Cavaleiro de Peixes que este pressentia que mais um pouco e Kamus, quente e suado, entraria em fusão atômica com ele. Sentiu ter sido aliviado do peso do Cavaleiro gigantesco e se virou para ver que era Shura quem havia puxado o francês, a fim de lhe mostrar que tinha conjurado a Excalibur e lhe dar a chance de reagir:

- Eu não apanho ninguém pelas costas - e sem esperar resposta nem ir além do justo e passar para a generosidade, pois isso era coisa para o Cavaleiro de Leão, não para o de Capricórnio, avançou com o golpe de Capricórnio, furioso, porque não tinha gostado nem um pouco da cena que acabara de desfazer, revoltado com Kamus.

Aquário deteve o fio da espada de Shura com o Execução Aurora, desferido em tempo, tendo em vista que formou uma barreira de ar frio que congelou a zero absoluto o espaço entre os dois, na qual se petrificou o braço do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, e lá ficaria até fossilizar e virar petróleo, porquanto ninguém, no céu ou na terra, poderia quebrar aquele gelo. Kamus ainda consolou filhadaputamente:

- Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos não é o mesmo braço que o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão tinha cortado fora que ficou preso desta vez. - e ainda deu risada, se achando extremamente engraçado.

O sangue do espanhol ferveu de ódio, mas mesmo assim não era suficiente para derreter o gelo de Kamus. Afrodite ficou indignado e desfechou uma Rosa Sangrenta contra o francês, pois talvez tivesse sentido mais calor e carinho na tentativa de estupro de Shura no que na do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Logo na primeira carga de sangue que a Rosa Branca de Afrodite absorveu, ela virou uma pedra de gelo absoluto e se partiu em fragmentos diamantinos que ainda se quebraram mais ao caírem aos pés de Kamus.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário ficou terrivelmente descontente com o golpe traiçoeiro de Afrodite de Peixes, e decidiu que ia puni-lo... Anunciou sua intenção ante os olhos lindos e perplexos do Cavaleiro sueco, a boca sensual e bem desenhada entreaberta em choque, e explicou a Shura que depois que ele visse tudo, iria desfazer a parede de gelo e o deixar ir livre.

- Pode ser que até lá seu braço tenha gangrenado por causa do frio, porque consigo pensar em muitas e muitas formas de punir este escandinavo.

A distância e localização do Cavaleiro de Aquário em relação a Shura não permitia ao mesmo o emprego da Excalibur no outro braço contra Kamus. O iceberg que o francês havia edificado impedia o desferimento do golpe. Só pôde trovejar para Afrodite:

- Corra, Afrodite, você sabe que ele vai barrar seus golpes com as leis da Física, suas rosas vikings não vão poder contra o poder esquimó desse filho da puta, vai, foge do Santuário... - e de repente Shura teve que se calar; Kamus tinha apontado um dedo para a boca do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio e a congelado com o zero absoluto:

- Agora fecha essa matraca, vocês espanhóis falam demais.

Afrodite via Kamus crescer à medida que se aproximava lentamente dele, sem pressa, seguro de sua vitória; entendeu tarde demais que o apelo do Cavaleiro de Aquário tinha sido o de um homem desesperado, mas que agora era tarde demais para atendê-lo. Kamus havia perdido a cabeça e ele também fora tolo demais tentando usar a Rosa Sangrenta contra o Cavaleiro do Gelo: tinha sido como ferir um animal selvagem sem conseguir matá-lo; se tivesse deixado o animal em paz quem sabe teria a chance de escapar, mas havia deitado todas as chances por terra provocando a fúria de um animal ferido. Era matar ou não espetar o bicho com espinhos. Mas não enfiara um caule inteiro de Rosa Sangrenta no coração de pedra de Kamus.

As formas frágeis de Afrodite, sua carne macia, machucável, só instigava o Cavaleiro da França. Afrodite ficou aterrorizado com a expressão faminta e cruel no rosto de Kamus, mas sabia que ele era plenamente capaz de ser razoável. Não, não era como Máscara da Morte; Kamus era extremamente racional, aquele horror que então presenciava era só um deslize surreal, só isso. Arrazoou:

- Kamus, pense bem no que vai fazer - foi recuando, ainda no chão, ao mesmo tempo estudando um meio de fugir daquele aposento, para ganhar tempo- Imagine só como ia ser nosso filho, uma coisa grotesca. Já pensou?


End file.
